


A Supreme Primarch's Christmas Carol

by unlimitedbaguas



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack, Ghosts of Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedbaguas/pseuds/unlimitedbaguas
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas. Not a soul on the Grandcypher was stirring, for all were asleep-All but one.And two. And three. And four.
Relationships: Sandalphon/Sandalphon/Sandalphon/Sandalphon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Supreme Primarch's Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis the season to be stupid

'Twas the night before Christmas. Not a soul on the Grandcypher was stirring, for all were asleep- 

All but one.

And two. And three. And four.

"What." Sandalphon's stupefied to the point that he can't even draw his blade. Not that he's in a good position to do so, seated on the bed as he is. A voice in his mind struggles vainly to convince him that the sight before him is a trap, an illusion, a dangerous plot to lower his guard to leave him vulnerable to attack.

If that's the case, then it's definitely working.

"I am the Sandalphon of Christmas Past!" declares the man who wears his face, though not his clothes. Past Sandalphon sneers at him, lowering the hoodie that shadowed his face for no discernible reason other than to sneer at Sandalphon harder. Maybe there was some other reason, an agenda Sandalphon was having trouble identifying. He's somewhat distracted by the fact that Past Sandalphon was wearing nothing _but_ the hoodie, leaving him completely bare.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've had a cock in me?" Past Sandalphon demands. "Locked away in that dingy place."

Sandalphon's brow twitches. "I-"

"Silence. Where do you keep your toys?" Past Sandalphon swaggers arrogantly around the room, rummaging through Sandalphon's belongings. He leaves them strewn haphazardly around as he clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Not even a coffee-flavored dildo."

Before Sandalphon can spit out the words that his overheating brain finally put together, another man steps forward.

"I am the the Sandalphon of Christmas Present," mumbles the second clone. This one wore a thong, rainbow wings unfurled. They curl meekly around his nude body. "I've been wanting to uncover what lies beneath Lucio's garments for some time now. Perhaps tonight is the night to do so."

"Excuse me?" Sandalphon bristles. "I do not. Don't you dare."

"Who's Lucio?" Past Sandalphon frowns. The frown gives way to a strange scowl. "Are you talking about - Lucifer-sa- Lucifer?"

Despite the heat in his words, Past Sandalphon starts touching himself, muttering under his breath.

"Lucifer-sama," Present Sandalphon gasps, and he begins to cry into his hands.

Before Sandalphon could do more than raise an incredulous brow, the final Sandalphon steps forward. Something hard slaps Sandalphon across the face, and when he realizes what it was, his face cycles through varying shades of purple.

"I am the Sandalphon of Christmas Future," smirks the final Sandalphon. Unlike the previous two, this Sandalphon was well and truly naked. And proud of it, from the way he stood with his legs apart and wings fully spread to emphasize the dripping hardness that had so politely greeted Sandalphon earlier. Strangely, he had an black pair of batlike wings on top of the array Sandalphon himself currently owned.

"What are those?" That's what Sandalphon found himself asking instead of the dozens of other infinitely more pertinent question, such as 'what the fuck is going on', 'why are you all naked', or 'can the Sandalphon of Christmas Past stop masturbating while hissing Lucifer's name.'

"Oh, these? Belial's wings."

" _What?_ "

" _Lucifer-sama!_ " Present Sandalphon's voice jumps several octaves at the mention of Belial's name.

" _Lucifer-sama!_ " Past Sandalphon's voice is somewhere between a growl and a moan. There's a suspicious noise resembling the sound of raindrops meeting the ground somewhere in his general direction, but Sandalphon decides not to look.

"But don't worry about him. We're here for you."

The noises coming from both Past and Present Sandalphons abruptly stop. Sandalphon realizes there's something carnal about the way the three Sandalphons stare at him, and he finds himself scooting backwards until his back smacks against the bed's headboard. His voice comes out involuntarily squeaky. "M-me?"

"Yes. We've come to show you something," Past Sandalphon says, advancing with his erection in hand.

"Yes. We've come to help you," Present Sandalphon says, advancing with his lips parted.

"So just sit back and let us take good care of you..." Future Sandalphon smiles, cock bobbing with every step-

* * *

" ** _Wha-?!"_** Sandalphon startles like a surprised cat. He's met with a group of concerned faces.

"Up and with us? You're a real lightweight, huh?" Cain muses aloud.

"Are you alright?" Gran asks, ever the gentleman.

"MORE BOOZE!" Feather yells, pumping his fist in the air. He glances at Sandalphon and starts looking around. "Anyone got some paper towels? Sandy-phone spilled some of his drink on his pants."

Everyone else including Sandalphon himself looks down. Sandalphon immediately stands and excuses himself, leaving before anyone else could say a word.

Festive seasons, skyfarer parties.

To hell with that nonsense, seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend merry christmas honey pudding


End file.
